guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Ibrahim
| place_of_birth = Riyadh, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = Saudi Arabia | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 258 | group = | alias = Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Al Nukhaylan, Naif Abdulla al Nakheelan | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Released | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Ibrahim is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 258. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1982, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Ibrahim was transferred to Saudi Arabia on November 9, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Naif Abdallah Ibrahim Al Nukhaylan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal on August 31, 2004. The memo listed seven allegations, including: * that he admitted to Afghanistan to participate in jihad; * that he was trained to use the AK-47, PK machine gun, rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs), and mortars, at the al Farouq training camp and the Moroccan training camp; * that the aerial bombardment that injured him he was at the Moroccan training camp. First annual Administrative Review Board The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Nukhaylan were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006. | title=Unclassified Summary of Evidence for Administrative Review Board in the case of Al Nukhaylan, Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim | publisher=United States Department of Defense | date=2005-02-25 | pages=97–98 | author=OARDEC }} fast mirror The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Nayif Abdallah Ibrahim Al Nukhaylan's second annual Administrative Review Board on February 21, 2006. The three page memo listed ten "primary factors favoring continued detention" and six "primary factors favoring release or transfer". Among the factors he faced were: *he was alleged to have attended many mosques in Saudi Arabia, and he met an imam at one named Ibnothemin who recommended he go to Afghanistan—he was alleged to have accepted travel funds from someone else at that mosque; *he was alleged to have stayed at the Arab guesthouse in Kandahar, where the manager made arrangements for him to attend an Afghan training camp; *he gave the guesthouse manager his passport; *he was alleged to have known that the al Farouq training camp he attended was run by Osama bin Laden, and to have realized, after the training began, that the camp was a terrorist training camp; *an informant stated he attended urban warfare training; *he was alleged to have told an interrogator that he had a dream where Mohammed appeared to him and told him that those who abused him would burn in hell; *he left the al Farouq camp when he learned it was a terrorist training camp because he did not believed there was a difference between the kind of jihad his religion authorized and attacking innocent civilians. Transcript Nayif attended his second review board hearing. The Department of Defense published a 14 page transcript in September 2007. Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Nayif A Al Nukhiylan's third annual Administrative Review Board on April 24, 2007. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his continued detention on June 28, 2007. References External links * Innocents and Foot Soldiers: The Stories of the 14 Saudis Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Riyadh Category:1982 births Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released